Angel Invisible
by Serenity Kou
Summary: .Capitulo Unico. ¿Cuál es el límite de la felicidad? Eso es imposible de describir.


_**Capitulo**_

• _**Único •**_

_**x.x**_

_**Ángel**_ _**Invisible**_

_**x.x**_

Aquella noche mis manos temblaron. Esperaba que él tomara el obsequio como prueba de mi afecto, algo a lo que muy posiblemente ya estaría acostumbrado. Pero esta se trataba de una ocasión especial; era Navidad. Temblante, espere a que él lo tomara. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, me obsequio una sonrisa. Se trataba de una de sus tantas sonrisas comunes. De esas en las que muestra su afecto hacia mí. Era una de esas sonrisas que, sin él saberlo, significaban mi mundo.

"No debiste molestarte." Tomo el presente. Al ponerlo sobre la banca enseguida lo abrió. "G-Gracias." Por su expresión, asegure que el reloj le encanto. Claro. Estoy segura que nadie conoce sus gustos como los conozco yo. Y por segundos me sentí orgullosa de eso.

"¿Te gusto?" La pregunta iba de más. El panorama frente a mi era esplendido. Él sonreía divinamente bajo la luz de la luna. Cuanto amaba estos pequeños momentos que él me obsequiaba, aunque solo fuera para mantener conversaciones que penetraran día a día mi alma.

"¿Gustarme? ¡Por supuesto!" En un acto sorpresivo, tomo mi mano. Acto que indudablemente hizo saltar mi corazón. Su contacto era siempre el más cálido. "Muchas gracias. Me siento terrible de no haber podido obsequiarte algo en este –"

"No." Lo último que desearía era ver desaparecer esa sonrisa. "No importa. El poder hablar contigo es más que suficiente." Y a pesar de él no ser capaz de verlo, mis ojos expresaban más de lo que vastas palabras pudieran hacer. Yo misma podía sentir todo lo que mi mirar transmitía. "Nada más importa." Y así era. Nada, nunca, podría importar. Este momento era todo lo que mi pequeño mundo anhela para no dejar de sonreír.

Inútilmente intentaba alejar mi mirada de la de él, pero él mismo me lo impedía cuando sonreía de esa manera. A través de su mirada yo podía interpretar todo el amor que transmitía. Ese era su destino. "Eres tan buena conmigo. No podría imaginar mi vida sin ti." Cuando desee que esas palabras pudieran ser malinterpretadas. Cuanto anhele que ese momento no se extinguiera jamás y que esas palabras pudiesen ser grabadas en piedra, pero en cambio solamente se grabaron en mi pobre corazón.

Sonreí. Recordé tantas noches de insomnio deseando algún día poder escuchar esas palabras. Pero la angustia de mi corazón regreso y la culpable fue mi mente. Era una batalla en la que mente y corazón no me permitían sonreír en mi diario vivir. "Sabes que estaré toda mi vida a tu lado." Con esta se convertía en innumerables las veces que esa frase ha salió de mis labios. Pero él, como en esas tantas ocasiones, de nuevo sonrió y acaricio fraternalmente mi cabello. Cuanto amaba juguetear con el, pero no tanto como yo misma amaba que lo hiciera.

"Sabes, hoy se cumplen tres años, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas como comenzó todo?" ¿Recordarlo? Mi corazón se hundió. ¿Cómo podría no recordarlo si fui yo misma, fueron mis propios labios los que me traicionaron? "Y todo te lo debo a ti." Eso podía yo saberlo más de lo que él mismo lo ha repetido tantas veces. Ese se había convertido en mi martirio personal.

"Lo recuerdo." Forcé una sonrisa. Sé que fue forzada porque mi corazón latía como suele hacerlo cuando yo misma me lo recuerdo. "Y no sabes…" Pause para tragar. Tenía que tragar el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta. "…lo feliz que estoy por ti." De nuevo me forcé sonreír solo para él, solo por él.

"Lo sé, nena." En un acto que suele arrebatarme el aliento, él me atrajo hacia él para envolverme entre sus brazos. Y fue ahí que tanto desee que el tiempo se detuviera. Su abrazo me lleno de serenidad, de calidez, pero sobre todo de esa fragancia que me hace hipnotizar. E inhale como si nunca más pudiese volver a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Mis ojos se cerraron dejándome mentir a mí misma.

Y al mentirme a mí misma, me vi ahí, entre sus brazos, probando lo que conscientemente sé que jamás podre probar; sus labios.

En el instante en el que él me retrocedió, mis ojos continuaron cerrados por unos cuantos segundos más, no deseando dejar ir ese sueño. "Eres realmente un ángel." De nuevo tomo mi mano. Mi sonrisa en ese instante fue una llena de todo ese sentimiento que jamás podre expresar. "Dime, ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?"

La pregunta, tan inesperada, me tomo desprevenida. Mis ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente. Lo sé porque mi corazón salto una vez más. Mi corazón me grito que esta era la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba para poder desahogarse. Pero de inmediato mi mente lo detuvo al traer un poco de cordura a mis labios. Eran estos los momentos en los que se desataba una furiosa batalla entre ambos. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" Y como era ya costumbre, mi mente ganaba la batalla tomando posesión.

"Porque lo veo en tus ojos." Levanto el rostro a un cielo tan hermoso, tan despejado y lleno de millones de estrellas. En el centro, aquella luna que innumerables veces se ha convertido en mi confidente ahora era testigo de cómo él la observaba. "Resplandecen como ella."

Yo misma levante el rostro y observe lo que él observaba; la luna. Mi amiga, mi confidente. Tantas veces yo misma me he comparado con ella. Tan solitaria. Él de nuevo bajo el rostro a ver el mío y sonrió cuando yo hice lo mismo. Mi cabeza, involuntariamente, comenzó a moverse en una negativa. Estaba mintiendo y mi cuerpo se rigió contra mi voluntad. Baje el rostro al sentirme incapaz de continuar viéndole a los ojos.

Lo escuche reír, acto que me hizo sobresaltar. "Te has ruborizado." Toco infantilmente mi nariz. Cuanto anhelaba que él pudiera saber lo que esos actos significaban para mí. "Pero no insistiré." Se puso de pie y en un acto inesperado, me tomo ambas manos y me jalo a ponerme también de pie. "Sé que algún día encontraras a ese hombre que pueda arrebatarte el corazón. Y sé que lo encontraras porque eres la mujer más maravillosa de este planeta." Tomo mi mano y comenzó a girarme en un vals.

Ese acto pudo hacerme sonreír y hasta permitirme soltar una risita juguetona. Hacia tanto que no lo hacía. "¡Me mareo!" Rei. En cuanto ambos nos sentamos nuevamente, ambos reíamos imparablemente. El sonido de su carcajear era música a mis oídos.

Una vez que las risas cesaron, él de nuevo levanto sus hermosos ojos hacia un cielo que testificaba mis miradas. "Tres años." De nuevo repitió vagamente. Era como si ese susurro hubiese sido más para él. "Tres hermosos años que son debidos a ti." Bajo el rostro como lo había hecho anteriormente y me volvió a mirar. "Gracias." Asentí sonriente.

El silencio se apodero de nuestro momento. O al menos de mi momento. Pero no importaba. La manera en la que podía verlo solo podía ser en ocasiones como estas. Él suspiro. Súbitamente de su chaqueta tomo algo. Extendió el brazo para que yo pusiese tener mejor visibilidad de lo que él me mostraba. Haciendo un gesto en el que me pidiera que tomara el objeto, lo tome. El pequeño y afelpado joyerito hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir aun más rápido. Levante el rostro para verlo a él y con un gesto me pidió que lo abriera.

Lo abrí.

Y el mundo dejo de girar.

Mi mundo dejo de tener sentido. "¿Qué te parece?" Cuestiono sin, estoy segura, haber notados mi expresión. "Hoy se cumplen tres años en los que en este mismo lugar, en esta misma banca, tú me obsequiaste el mayor de los regalos. Me diste la seguridad que necesitaba y llenaste mi vida de un amor incondicional." Cada vez que él mencionaba eso, con esas mismas palabras, yo entendía que lo que aquella vez hice no podía ser motivo de arrepentimiento.

Cerré el pequeño joyerito. Mi rostro se mantuvo cabizbajo observando la miniatura. "¿Estas…seguro?" Necesitaba confirmarlo a pesar de ya saberlo.

"Completamente." Haciendo contacto con mi propia mano, él tomo el joyerito de ella. "Nunca en mi vida he estado tan seguro como ahora. Pero necesito algo para poder estarlo totalmente." Al haber puesto la miniatura de nuevo en su chaqueta, tomo mi mano. Batallando por no permitirle ver como mi ser se destrozaba, coloque mi otra mano sobre la de él. Y así también pude sonreír, porque a él no podía negarle eso. "Necesito saber lo que tú piensas."

De momento sentí mis pupilas cristalizarse y por eso agradecí los escasos segundos en los que él bajo mi rostro para besar mi frente. "Cuando un sentimiento es sincero y correspondido, no debería existir nada, ni nadie, que permita que sea opacado. Pero sobre todo, cuando se ama a alguien, no hay mejor obsequio que poder despertar a su lado todos los días de su vida. Porque cuando puedes ver a esa persona sonreír, sabes inmediatamente cuanto deseas nunca hacerla desvanecer. Porque jamás permitirías una lagrima en su rostro. Y por sobre todo en este mundo…" De nuevo trague. "…sabes cuánto anhelarías compartir tu vida con esa persona…cuando lo ves a los ojos y sabes que su felicidad está por encima de la propia."

Sin haberlo visto mover, su mano acaricio mi rostro. "¿Estas llorando?" No podía ser. Imagine que me había tragado todas esas lágrimas, pero es que eran incontables. Estaba enterrando mi corazón.

"No sabes…que tan feliz soy por ti." Y es que en eso no pude mentirle, no a él. Y en un acto fraternal, como ya tantas veces lo ha hecho, sin saber que daría mi vida por permanecer así, me abrazo.

"Lo sé." Beso mi frente. "Y no sabes…cuanto eso significa para mí." Sin poder contenerme, yo misma me tire entre sus brazos. Y lo abrace como si no existiera un mañana. Cuanto deseaba que la vida terminara ahí.

"Con que aquí estas." Él deshizo el abrazo al haber escuchado aquella voz. Poniéndose de pie, de nuevo acaricio mi rostro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No era necesario que yo volteara porque la imagen sola se pudo crear en mi mente. Él camino hacia ella y la envolvió en un abrazo, acompañado de un beso. Y mano en mano, ambos decidieron bajar al baile que les esperaba en la planta baja.

Levantando una mano a mi rostro, pude darme cuenta que mis lagrimas en ningún momento habían cesado. Con el azotar de la puerta, seguido de unos pasos apresurados, pude sentir sus manos cuneando mi rostro. Nunca antes había tenido su rostro tan cerca del mío en cuanto se acerco a recargar su frente contra la mía. Mis ojos se abrieron a ver los suyos y cuanto más lo ame al haberlo tenido tan cerca de mí. "Gracias." Musito antes de besar mi frente y correr a la salida con la misma prisa.

¿Quién era él?

Mi mundo.

¿Quién soy yo?

Invisible.

Sin poder tener la fuerza necesaria, le permití a mi cuerpo derrumbarse. "Te amo tanto." Desafiando a mi mente, le permití a mis labios expresar por primera vez la soledad y desgarro de mi corazón.

¿Qué no haría yo por él? Por él, daría mi innecesaria vida por verlo siempre sonreír. Por él he sido ese ángel que él tantas veces ha descrito. Y no me importa. No me importa el mundo con tan solo verle sonreír.

Mi alma se desgarraba a cada lágrima. Cuantas veces no he suprimido este corazón. No esta vez, no cuando ya estaba muriendo. Él se va. Los gritos son insuficientes. Jamás había sentido este ardor en mi interior. Mi alma se desgarra. Mi ser desaparece de mí.

¿Cuántas veces no he peleado por él? ¡Innumerables! Innumerables ocasiones le he evitado sufrir. He peleado contra todo lo que pudiese causarle dolor. ¡Y lo seguiré haciendo! Continuare haciéndolo porque sin su felicidad yo soy nada.

Al bajar el rostro, observe lo que había hecho contacto con mi mano. Dolorosamente sonreí. Él olvidaba el mundo cuando estaba con ella. Y eso me incluía a mí también. Con gran amor tome el reloj y lo estreche contra mi pecho. No. No puedo.

"¡¿Lo escuchas, luna?!" La mire. La mire como tantas veces lo he hecho. Y sé que ella de igual manera me ve. Sé que puede ver mi vida vacía a través de mis ojos. "¿Qué soy yo sin él?" Jamás me había permitido derrumbarme. "Soy su ángel." Cuanto amaba cuando él me describía de tal manera. "Su ángel invisible." Porque mi vida había dejado de existir hace tres años.

_**x.x**_

_**¡Hola!**_

Primero que nada… "¡Feliz Navidad!" Espero que en estas fechas especiales puedan disfrutar con sus seres queridos. Que la paz y amor llenen sus corazones.

Y por ser Navidad me atreví a escribir el que estaría siendo mi primer _**one-shot**_. Y a diferencia de que fuera miel sobre hojuelas…no es así. Pero sea lo que sea que piensen me encantaría que me lo pudieran decir. Tal vez comience a tomar gusto por estos capitulitos.

_**¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!**_

_**.•. Serenity Kou .•.**_


End file.
